


Ace of Wands

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, FtM Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, witchy Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: “A hint would be batting my eyelashes and uncrossing my legs,” Dick said, resting his cheek on his folded arms and watching Slade pull out a fresh box of condoms. “This is me telling you to fuck me before I get impatient.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts).



> I thought this year needed to start off with Sladin. And what better way than with a gift to my wonderful girlfriend? <3

Dick’s mouth fell open as he arched, lips curved into a smile as he twisted the sheets in his hands. Slade’s large hands were on his thighs, arms beneath them so his calloused fingers grasped at the outside, steadying them as they tried to shake. Dick sucked in a breath, curling his toys and letting out a pleased breath as Slade’s tongue continued to flick over his clit, as it had for  _ god knows how long already _ .

 

He had a stamina when it came to eating Dick out that Dick couldn’t even believe.

 

“Baby,” Dick whimpered, in that  _ near-orgasm _ way he always did. It was the one time the petname got  _ away _ with Slade, where it made him groan and press closer, content to bury his face between Dick’s thighs and suffocate if that was what the fates had planned for him.

 

Dick knew Slade considered that a damn good death.

 

Dick lifted his hands from his sheets, reached down and got them tangled in Slade’s long hair. He’d pulled it free from his ponytail before Slade had had a single part of his suit beyond his mask off. Had got his hands in it and tugged and kissed the stubble at Slade’s jaw, had beckoned him with a buck of Dick’s hips to his bed before he could even  _ shower _ .

 

Not that that was difficult. It was an art Dick had perfected.

 

“Going- to come,” Dick managed, grinding up into Slade’s mouth. His tongue was keeping up the same delightful pressure and rhythm, breaking only when Slade sucked in a breath. Dick felt hot all over, boiling under his skin and warm and wet between his thighs and tight in his belly. He dug his heels and shoulder blades into the bed, arching high as the waves began, shaking and shouting out as he held Slade’s head still, bucked and ground up into his mouth to achieve as  _ much _ of a high as he could.

 

He heard Slade groan, a deep rumbling from his chest, and it only made Dick’s orgasm more intense, reminded him that Slade had to fucking  _ rigid _ within the bottom half of his suit. How badly he had to want Dick.

 

Dick collapsed, gasping deeply, staring up at the ceiling. He moved his hands from Slade’s head, let them flop to the bed, as his lover moved his tongue in long, slow laps up his entire pussy, making the post-orgasm buzzing drag out. Dick sighed, shifting around, when Slade finally lifted his head, turning to kiss one dark thigh.

 

“Better wonder boy?” he asked, and Dick nodded, not looking down. He wasn’t sure his neck could support his head, in that moment. He didn’t argue as Slade pushed himself up, leaned over his belly to trail overly wet kisses- and it was  _ Dick’s _ come he was spreading in those kisses and god that made Dick hotter- along his abs, smiling when Dick squirmed. He nipped at his lower belly, before pushing himself completely up and off the bed. Dick rolled onto his side, watched as Slade stretched, before the man was turning, heading for his bedroom door. “I’m going to shower,” he said, and the rest of the sentence was silent.

 

_ Don’t move. Wait for me. _

 

_ Let me have you again. _

 

Dick smiled, watched him go, before he was very carefully sitting up. He stretched his arms up over his head, rolling his shoulders and working the sleep from his muscles, before he stood up. The room was still dark, the light from the hallway streaming in, as he padded over across the room, towards his alter.

 

If he had  _ known _ Slade was going to be home, he would have been up. He’d already have had incense burning. He would have  _ prepared _ . As it was, he lifted a stick, carefully lighting it then and sighing as the scent wafted up in thing swirls of smoke. Best he could do would be to start now.

 

He reached down, settled his hand over his latest set of tarot cards. He’d never tucked them away properly after leaving them out in the moonlight the night prior. Smiling to himself, he picked them up, heading back to the bed. He settled into the pillows, shuffling them, tapping his fingertips on the top- but choosing to not pull a card. Instead he set the desk down, on the side of the bed Slade normally slept on, slid down himself until he was laying out, so he could see the doorway.

 

And then slid a hand down his chest, over scars and his ribs and his belly, to rest directly between his thighs. Dick sighed, his fingers teasing along his warm lips, before his finger slipped between them, found himself pleasantly wet still. He moved his finger up, teased it slowly over his clit, sliding it over the sensitive head as his fingers held his lips apart, bared himself for the empty room.

 

He tipped his head back, breath coming a little faster, his hips shifting, chasing after the friction. His skin was hot, but he knew it’d be  _ hotter _ if Slade had fucked him. Knew how he felt like fire, how he was sensitive and swollen and  _ god _ it was always so damn good after-

 

Maybe he’d meant to tease, but suddenly Dick was grinding into his hand, panting as keening as he shifted. He dug his heels into the bed, tipping his head back and letting out a groan, feeling his belly starting to go tight. And god, it was always so easy after the first orgasm-

 

“Couldn’t wait until I got back?” Dick lifted his head, found Slade standing-  _ naked _ \- in his doorway, toweling off his damp hair. Dick bit his lip, spread his legs wider as he teased his clit.

 

“No,” he admitted, as Slade crossed the room, large strides until he was sitting on his side of the bed. He leaned over, left his towel to fall to the floor was he smoothed Dick’s hair back, kissed his cheekbone, the bridge of his nose, just as Dick arched, whining.

 

“Going to come again pretty bird?” he asked, moving his lips to Dick’s hair- and for a moment it was  _ tender _ . Dick closed his eyes, smiled and whispered  _ yes _ , as Dick continued to stroke his hair. He sighed, began to tremble as the knot in his belly got tighter. Dick turned, pressed his face against Slade’s palm, just as it  _ burst _ , as he came with a muffled cry and a tremble through those dark thighs. He heard Slade chuckle, that warm, bemused rumble from his chest, as he began to relax. He turned, let his eyes flutter open, his chest going warm and  _ fuzzy _ over the way Slade was smiling at him.

 

“Enjoy the show?” Dick asked, letting his hand flop down to the bed. One look at Slade’s lap was  _ proof enough _ that he did, but Dick still enjoyed the wicked smile he got as a silent answer. He reached out, rubbed his hand at the small of Slade’s back, as Slade glanced back down at the bed, found the deck of tarot cards there.

 

“Replacing me already?” he asked, and Dick shook his head.

 

“Never, _dragă_.” He glanced over at the cards. “Pick one.” Slade reached over, seemed to cover the deck with his large hand, before he was lifting half of it up, setting it aside, and pulling from the middle. He flipped the card, looking at it, before turning it to show Dick.

 

“Ace of Wands?” he asked, blatantly not hiding that he had no idea what it could mean. Dick glanced at it, before he flicked his eyes to Slade, offering up a wicked smirk. “I like that smile,” Slade admitted, gently setting the card down. “What does it mean, sweetheart?”

 

“Lots of things,” Dick admitted, before he shifted, rolling onto his belly. He stretched out, felt Slade’s eyes raking down his back, pausing at his ass, at the hint of pink he could see between his thighs. “But a lot of people equate it with a good, rough round of sex.”

 

Slade laughed then, the sort of loud sound that echoed off the walls. But he was standing up, yanking open Dick’s nightstand. “Is that a hint?”

 

“A hint would be batting my eyelashes and uncrossing my legs,” Dick said, resting his cheek on his folded arms and watching Slade pull out a fresh box of condoms. “This is me telling you to  _ fuck me _ before I get impatient.”

 

Another chuckle, and Dick watched Slade roll the condom on, before his lover was climbing back onto the bed. Dick made to roll over again, but a firm hand between his shoulder blades held him down.

 

“Not tonight pretty boy,” Slade said, getting his other hand between Dick’s thighs and guiding them over. Dick lifted his ass, baring himself as Slade’s fingers ran over his lips, came back slick. “Tonight you stay just like this.”

 

Dick shivered, before he felt the head of Slade’s cock, dragging along his pussy. He whined, pushing back, and Slade gave into him, thrust his hips forward and buried himself completely in Dick’s body. Dick cried out, shivering, his hands scrambling along the bed, holding onto the sheets as he ground back against Slade’s pelvis. The hand between his shoulder blades moved, grasped at his hips with Slade’s other,thumbs digging into the meat of his ass as Slade would pull him back, to meet each thrust.

 

“Do- you- miss- this?” Slade asked, leaning over him, as Dick cried out, tossing his head back.

 

“ _ Yes _ !” he shouted, feeling like his body was on fire. Post orgasmic bliss was churning into renewed desire, and Dick was squirming, trying to get some friction on his clit as Slade hit  _ every _ right nerve inside him. “Fuckin’ missed you,” Dick mumbled, pushing up on his elbows and dropping his head down, panting as he shoved himself back, fucked himself on Slade’s cock. 

 

Slade growled, hands guiding Dick to keep up the rough, quick rhythm. “Going to get yourself off again little bird?” he asked, and Dick felt his thighs quivering, shaking so damn bad he thought Slade  _ had _ to feel it too. Still, he managed to balance himself on his one arm, the other hand sliding between his body and the bed, until his fingers were rubbing over his clit again, achingly sensitive and swollen and  _ fuck _ he was whining the moment there was contact. It was hard to keep a steady rhythm with the way Slade kept jerking his body, but Dick didn’t  _ care _ . Any friction was enough, and he was biting at his lip, grunting and gasping as his body clenched at Slade, his orgasm  _ right there _ .

 

He heard Slade moan out his name, heard his ragged breaths, could  _ feel _ how rigid his cock was. And with a final sucked in breath, Dick shouted, tossing his head back in pure bliss as he came for the third time, that night. He felt Slade fucking him through it, dragging each wave out until Dick didn’t even know his own damn name, before his hips stuttered and he was keeping himself tightly inside Dick, his body milking Slade’s orgasm straight from him.

 

Dick slumped forward, face pressing into his pillows as he tried to breath. He hated the feeling of Slade pulling out of him, whined over it, but was glad when he felt the bed dipping next to him, heard the sound of his cards spilling down to the hardwood floor, as Slade’s arms were tugging him in. Dick didn’t fight it, curled up into his chest as those large hands splayed on his back.

 

Slade’s lips were in his hair, and Dick smiled, his toys curling as he placed a lazy kiss to the top of Slade’s chest. “I always love when you come home,” he whispered, and Slade smiled.

 

“You know, you could  _ get yourself _ something to take care of your needs while I’m gone.”

 

Dick tugged an arm free, smacking Slade’s bicep. “Because I  _ miss you _ ,” he said, glaring- playfully so- at his lover. Slade just kept smiling, and Dick couldn’t keep himself from smiling too. “And you know I have  _ plenty _ to make sure I’m satisfied.” Slade shook his head, and Dick pushed himself up, so he could peck his lips. He moved to pull back, but Slade’s hand moving to his hair kept him firmly in place, so Slade could kiss him slowly.

 

It was  _ sweet _ , and Dick was dizzy over it, sighing with content because this was a side of the man that was completely  _ his _ . No one else saw Slade as  _ tender _ .

 

“So, did I live up to the card?” Slade asked, arching his brow, and Dick rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course,” he said, “but you know, the card tends to lean more towards satisfying but not invested sex. Sure you’re not planning on leaving again in the morning?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Slade said, “I think I need a few days home.”

 

Dick read what he really meant- a few days in there bed. Even if it was just with Dick sleeping against him.

 

“I think you do too,” Dick agreed, “maybe in the morning I can give you a  _ proper _ reading with the new cards. Except I don’t know how they feel being shoved off the bed so we can fuck…”

 

Slade huffed. “They’ll manage,” he said, rolling them over and pinning Dick beneath him, the younger squirming and laughing, as Slade bent down, affectionately kissed his neck. “There’s only room for two in here, little bird- and neither of us will be leaving for quite some time.”


End file.
